


网恋奔现会被杀头

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 顺圆/勋澈/祖安预警/随便嘴两句别骂了/玩了龙山高中的梗不适请退出/网游部分参考最终幻想14
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 勋澈, 顺圆
Kudos: 5





	网恋奔现会被杀头

**Author's Note:**

> 顺圆/勋澈/祖安预警/随便嘴两句别骂了/玩了龙山高中的梗不适请退出/网游部分参考最终幻想14

崔胜澈从厕所出来，洗手的时候看了看表，七点过十分，距离下班时间已经过去一个小时，他叹了口气，手伸到烘干机底下的时候在想那群家伙今天又会怎么说。

回到座位上的时候坐在隔壁的同事指着他扣在桌子上的手机：“有人找你，打了两个电话了。”

不怎么动脑筋也知道是李知勋打来，崔胜澈解锁屏幕果不其然看到未接来电提示，备注是釜山赛脸。

他揉了揉盯着工作电脑屏幕酸涩的双眼，刚刚把今天的日报发出去，还没有想好怎么在社交软件上回复李知勋对方的电话就又打过来。

“喂？”崔胜澈摁下电脑关机键，因为疲惫所以声音有些低沉，他拿着手机凑在耳边只好用单只手把桌子上的东西收进包里。

电话听筒那边的键盘敲击声随着电话接通变小了，李知勋的注意力没有完全放在通话上所以说话的声音黏黏糊糊的：“还没下班？”

“哦，在收拾东西了。”崔胜澈一边从工位上起来一边回复，因为还打着电话所以跟同事告别只挥了挥手。

李知勋问他还有多久，崔胜澈刚上出租车，说大概半个小时，并且诚实地回答了对方问他有没有吃晚饭的问题：“哪有时间吃啊，我们项目排期突然又紧张了，我今天还有时间去开荒都算是情况好的了。”

“全圆佑他们说等你回来开，”李知勋那边键盘鼠标声音又响了一会儿，问他，“要不要我给你点外卖？”

崔胜澈想都没想就说了好，还要求对方点好吃一点。

时间卡的刚好，他刚回家打开电脑外卖就到了，因为没有问所以也不知道李知勋帮他点了什么，打开来看才发现是炖排骨，小菜是双倍泡萝卜，外卖单上备注那一栏贴心地注明，少放辣。

他才把耳机带上，进入只有他和另外两个人的语音频道。另外两个人正好在说话。

“李知勋，帮我做一组爆发药，我上次买的吃完了。”

“板子上1000多一个，我做一组能买十几万，为什么要帮你？”

“你上次不是帮崔胜澈做了嘛？！”

“他是我老婆。”

“有事吗？你俩不是为了戒指传送方便的形婚吗？”

“那他也有戒指啊。”

“知勋哥哥！好哥哥！别看我是人男，要是有免费爆发药我也可以做你老婆！”

“呀，全圆佑，堂堂工会会长，全服第一固定队指挥，连一组爆发药都要乞讨吗？”崔胜澈嘴巴里还含着吃的，“我包里还有八十多个，我等会分你一半。”

全圆佑虽然要到了爆发药心里还是不高兴所以嘟嘟囔囔的，崔胜澈刚好登上游戏，李知勋刚好在工会频道里和别人吹水，他不忘记上去撒娇。

-老公！谢谢老公给点的炖排骨，好好吃哦！

紧接着他就在工会房大门前找到了站着的李知勋，蹭过去选中对方为目标释放了几个情感动作。

-别喂狗粮了，药给我，抓紧时间进本了。

全圆佑冷不丁出来阻止，崔胜澈又往嘴巴里塞了两口饭，打开麦克对着还没有人说话的语音频道：“全圆佑你几个意思啊，你没有也不能阻止别人撒娇啊。”

“你俩又不是真的。”全圆佑冷不丁回了一句，气得崔胜澈吹胡子瞪眼又找不到什么话来反驳，对方催的很急，他没吃两口又把外卖盒急急地推开。

“来了来了，组我一下。”

全圆佑说的没错，崔胜澈和李知勋的确不是真的，他们两个人是多年的网友，游戏里的最佳拍档。

他们最初认识的时候还是中学的时候玩DNF，服务器的公共频道里都要说自己是全服最强鬼剑，光在游戏里比还不服，崔胜澈也不知道自己当年哪里来的勇气就花好不容易攒下来的零花钱一个人偷偷坐车去了釜山要和李知勋当面比试。不过也不是他一个人吃亏，两个人去黑网吧的钱是李知勋掏的。

后来崔胜澈一直在大邱，李知勋一直在釜山，两个人从DNF玩到别的，一直是保持联络的网友。他们现在玩的游戏两个人是忠实的前作粉丝，这一作是联机版，自然也要大力支持。

至于为什么两个人要在游戏里结婚，主要是为了结婚戒指半个小时一次的免费传送功能和那个结婚才送的双人坐骑大白鸟。不像大部分玩家会在社交性较强的游戏里选择和现实生活中一样的性别，他们俩都是正直的日系rpg玩家，双双都是披着女皮的人妖号，找别人结婚害怕被说变态又害怕被骂骗婚，反正游戏里也允许同样性别的玩家登记伴侣，多一事不如少一事，现成的好哥儿们不用白不用。

后来玩了一阵子他们才认识了全圆佑，因为一些偶然的事情三个人的关系变得比普通网友要亲密一些。

嘛……要是让崔胜澈评价，总是亲密不过李知勋的。

虽然他和李知勋见过几次面，线下的时候两个人总是觉得合不来，可能是因为性格太像反而怎么都说不来话，线上虽然嘴上没个把门的，打起游戏却总是有默契。

好比现在，开荒头一个cd第一把崔胜澈就抢开了，他玩爆发输出极高，不吃团队辅助的孤儿职业武士，头几个cd的输出极高。

“迂回，开迂回！”全圆佑跑去隔壁频道指挥，李知勋一上来就在只剩下他们两个人的频道大吼，“开迂回控下仇恨！”

崔胜澈一抢开就开了，这会儿在仇恨列表还是红的，只好站在场地另一边拉着boss背对人群：“你他妈的别催啊，等等啊。”

又过了两个gcd崔胜澈才从仇恨列表上下来，李知勋一边骂着一边把怪接过去。

还是灭了，毕竟开荒第一把，就算攻略看得再熟悉也不可能完全顺利，崔胜澈在小队频道里打了句抢开了对不起，被抢仇恨的主T李知勋什么都没说，倒是在只有两个人的语音房乱讲：“怎么回事，本来就等了你好久，今天两个奶妈还是野人，再失误就找全圆佑换人了。”

“你自己刚才该拉仇恨的时候不也在那贪输出吗？干嘛光讲我……”

“我是战士！那会刚好进爆发，我药都吃了不打完是傻逼吗？我输出上来了仇恨不就来了？你停两个技能等刷新不行吗？非要等我抢仇恨？”

“你看看插件统计数据，叫我停手你不就是傻逼吗！我又不是工具人，不对齐buff我停手干嘛啊？”

或许是两个人迟迟没有准备，全圆佑从隔壁频道跑来插嘴，一接进来就听见两个人口吐芬芳，赶紧跑出来做和事佬：“别吵了，不是第一把吗，再打两把就好了。”

崔胜澈本来就不占理，耳朵根又软，全圆佑劝了两句就不撒气了，刚才吃的炖排骨也不是滋味，气鼓鼓地不理李知勋，倒是因此也没有再失误，两个人虽然配合得不错，但是之间一瞬间没有人再说话，气氛变得有点尴尬，只是沉默着听着彼此麦克风传来的键盘敲击声。

又打了几轮，不知不觉一百二十分钟的头一个cd就要过去了，因为和野人的磨合不好所以一直没有进boss血量50%以下的阶段。

-退了，出去修下装备，十分钟后开第二个cd。

全圆佑在小队频道里发了一句，看到之后李知勋和崔胜澈都不自觉地同时切出游戏把耳机音量调小。

“操，怎么会有这么菜的奶啊！那个主奶不是白魔吗？白魔有什么难的？用脸滚键盘不都能奶起吗？白魔技能不就那几个键吗一只手都摁过来了，”全圆佑很快就切到了小频道，“我们是开荒没错但不是慈善队啊？这来蹭啥啊，去开荒练习都没人要吧。”

“会长，会长，冷静冷静，消消火……”

崔胜澈以为李知勋会和他一条心哄起全圆佑，谁知道李知勋只是把插件统计的数据截图发了上来：“本分奶的治疗量都要比这高吧，我双开用脚打都比这高。”

得，又要变祖安频道。

虽然这么想着，崔胜澈看着数据统计心里也冒火，赶紧从手边拿了可乐来喝。

如果换个角度，叫全圆佑介绍李知勋和崔胜澈，他大概会说这是他目前为止见过的最奇怪的两位网友。

李知勋和崔胜澈在游戏里是一对在服务器里都赫赫有名的夫妇。这里当然是指有名无实的游戏夫妇，而全圆佑他们工会招新的时候恰好因为上一个工会太养老，两个人就恰好投到了他们会里。

那天早上在游戏内邮箱里看到邮件的时候全圆佑还以为自己没睡醒，揉着眼睛多看了两遍，第一时间就是跑去工会团体聊天房：呀！釜山大邱那两个妹子要转来我们工会。

-哦！那我们工会不就有全服第一第二两个坦克了？

-那不正好吗，加上会长你们三个刚好出道，庆尚道消防车。

消防车不是三个男的吗？全圆佑想。

-又有狗粮吃了。

-但是那个釜山硬汉，别看种族是个猫娘，平时幻化也都只穿商城最贵的裙子，但是看她发出来的游戏录屏，打得真的没的说。

-你们看过他打神龙的视频吗？当时换T的时间点抓的绝了。

-她和那个大邱公主不都说是女生吗？那个DPS打得也好，每次看排名都在前3%，我看他们在坛子里讨论人家的性别，说怀疑是人妖号。都打成这样了，还不如先琢磨琢磨人家是不是人。

-人家是不是人不知道，反正我们是真的狗。

-真香。

-真香。

其实他知道崔胜澈和李知勋的真实身份也源于巧合，他俩加了工会没多久就开了新版本，全圆佑在开新版本的头一天通宵没有睡觉，就是为了给全固定队的队友做更高装等的装备。

不仅仅是新版本让他觉得兴奋，能和李知勋这个全服第一T和崔胜澈这样靠谱的DPS同队开荒也是让人觉得兴奋的事情。

不过他那会儿还不知道这两个人的真实性别，所以说话做事都十分小心，开荒的那天早上他们三个人刚好都没事，就说约在李知勋游戏屋子地下室里打木桩。

李知勋说要晚点来，崔胜澈前一天下线的时候刚好登了一次李知勋的账号帮他交忘记交的日常任务，没有注意就先登上了对方的号。

-啊，我登错号了，我下线再来。

崔胜澈话刚说完，刚好在李知勋背包里看见最后一张改名卡，心思灵机一动就趁着他下线李知勋不在改了个新名字。

过了半个小时李知勋一登，嚯，这可好嘛，名字变成了从釜山猛男变成了另外赫然四个大字：

大邱牛逼。

-这啥？

-看你背包里有改名卡就用了，哈哈，我太牛了。

-……

全圆佑还在木桩前面专心研究自己的输出循环，回过神来的时候李知勋下线了，崔胜澈的账号也不知道为什么强制退出，等两个人的角色再次出现在游戏里的时候连崔胜澈的名字都换了，他不是大邱公主了，他的新id听起来很响亮：釜山坠吊。

-吊这个字，居然不会被屏蔽诶……

他还在一边看热闹，崔胜澈这边已经发起火。

-哈，土死你吧李知勋，取个名字都带口音。

啊……原来真名叫李知勋吗，听起来有点像男孩子。

-你懂屁，你学得来吗？我们釜山人最尊贵的就是口音。

这样说来，我们昌原也不差的……不过，这个情况下还是算了……

全圆佑当崔胜澈和李知勋之间的和事佬早就有发迹，他这会正想着怎么用俏皮的口气哄一哄这两位美女呢，就在公屏里发：

-唉，既然改了就别吵了嘛，反正游戏规定一个月之后才能再次改名，生气也是一个月不生气也是一个月，生气了多不划算。

-你懂什么？！

李知勋起的在自家屋子地下室绕着圈跑，愤愤地回全圆佑。

两个人对外倒是一条心，崔胜澈也发。

-你懂什么！这事关男人的尊严。

-对，他说的对，事关男人的尊严。

男……男人？

李知勋的动作在他和崔胜澈齐齐说出这句话之后停了下来，三个人都在的游戏画面也变得静止，只有游戏里木桩上的实时的细节效果在动。

-没事……这边是你家地下室的实时聊天……

全圆佑在各种意义上都寂静无声的情况下愣了几秒，然后又说：

-我也不会说出去的。

之后他就顺理成章地知道了崔胜澈和李知勋两个大男人玩人妖号还形婚的故事，毕竟一个谎言的揭开往往会让另一个谎言也露出一点端倪。

知道性别让全圆佑的游戏自尊没有那么挫败，但说到底李知勋和崔胜澈打得也不赖，特别是李知勋的细节和配合打得特别好，头一个月开荒他每次打完都要在工会群里点名称赞李知勋。

在新版本第一个月结束的那天晚上，他们刚散了队，崔胜澈在社交网络上私自找了全圆佑聊天。

大邱美女：以后不许随便夸李知勋。

昌原帅哥：啊？打得好为什么不能夸？

大邱美女：我说不许就不许！

昌原帅哥：无语，你脑子有点问题。你俩不是形婚吗？就算不是形婚，一个直男夸你老公打得好，有什么问题吗？

大邱美女：不许不许就是不许不然我退会了。

他随手把聊天转发给李知勋。

釜山硬汉：你们俩有仇吗？

昌原帅哥：这话不应该我问你吗？

釜山硬汉：呃……大概是爱恨……情仇吧？

昌原帅哥：无几把语，走了。

隔天登陆游戏，大家发现工会会长的游戏id从昌原帅哥变成了祖安帅哥。

-改名费，报销下。

崔胜澈一上线全圆佑就找他。

-？和我有关系吗？

说完就下线了，崔胜澈也到了改名冷却期，再登上来的时候id换了个新的——我有点人脉。

李知勋干脆改了名才上来，叫装备给你撕碎。

熟悉了之后三个人之间就聊得很多了，久而久之自然也开了语音聊天，全圆佑这个人时常被所谓的夫妻店欺负得很惨，一来气就要先骂两句人妖号欺骗感情排解，时间长了崔胜澈和李知勋也觉得烦。

“不就是个美女吗，介绍来一个不就成了。”

说完这话，第二天果不其然工会里被崔胜澈拉来一个新人奶妈，是官网买了升级礼包的新号，起名方式一看就是和这俩人学的，叫南扬州小脑斧。

捏脸倒是还蛮可爱的……

全圆佑看着游戏里新进本有些不知所措的人女奶妈，心里偷偷想，又想起昨天下线前崔胜澈和李知勋你一言我一语地灌输大美女言论，虽然80%的理性心情告诉自己这是假的也难免想入非非。

结果一个cd还没打完全圆佑就退出来说要买一组氪金小喇叭。

“这也太菜了吧！这还是人吗？不行，我要去世界频道嘴臭抒发我的情感！”他在语音频道里愤愤地讲，刚准备继续骂人发现频道里多了一个人，崔胜澈说我把小脑斧拉进来了这样我们好教她。

“啊……你好。”才听见对方问了个好全圆佑就傻眼了，他以为这俩前后脚逗自己呢，没想到还真的来了个妹妹。

“你好你好！”他连忙把那句你真是个妹妹啊吞进肚子里，放慢了语速小心翼翼地问：“你是第一天玩这个游戏吗？我看你的数据统计，奶量和输出都不太正常呀。你这个职业很简单的，主要是你的几个核心技能……啊……抱歉，初次见面，我是不是太咄咄逼人了。”

“诶呀，人家玩不懂嘛……真的很抱歉，但是我又觉得很好玩……”

“没事没事没事！你慢慢来就好！不要觉得抱歉！”

人家娇滴滴地道了几句歉，全圆佑听着女孩子软软的声音自己心也软了，再说本来也没有真的要让这个南扬州小脑斧跟着他们一起开荒，一改刚才的嘴臭：“没事，反正今天也是一起打着玩的，你放松点。”

即使这么说还是灭了一个晚上，频道里南扬州小脑斧又一直都在，气得全圆佑只能关了麦克风自己在房间里骂人，对得起自己的id，从昌原一路骂到真祖安。

当天晚上或许是南扬州小脑斧收到了游戏在线时长的奖励，一张改名卡，全圆佑发现凌晨的时候对方的名字和崔胜澈还有李知勋一样成了队形。

你给我等着废物。

倒还有点意思，全圆佑还没在工会频道里面打出来的时候就看见崔胜澈和李知勋讲话。

-你倒还挺会反省。

-你也不用把别人骂你的话打到公屏上吧。

全圆佑心想这俩真的是哄惯了对方，以为全世界的人都一个对付方法，只好和里和气地接了一句。

-唉，人家今天第一次，也挺不好意思的，你们不还认识吗？你俩对妹子说话别那么重。

南扬州小脑斧，现在应该说是你给我等着废物的角色在原地站了好久，才发出来一句。

-谢谢哥哥，哥哥虽然我现在还不会但是我可以学。

全圆佑隔着网线居然被逗得脸红了，回了一个嗯却不知道另一边在语音频道里崔胜澈和李知勋对着又哭又闹又撒娇的权顺荣步步紧逼句句叮嘱：

“权顺荣，在你学会这个游戏之前千万别关变声器！知道没！”

……

全圆佑睁开眼睛，是陌生的天花板，只是他昨天大概是玩了太久电脑了所以两只眼睛的眼神有些发木，因为是陌生的地方所以他的眼药水也不在枕头边，他有干眼症，所以这一会儿非常不舒服，龇牙咧嘴眨巴了半天才缓过劲儿来。

他左右动了动脖子，还行，头还在，四肢也都能够在自己意识下自由摆动，垂眼看了看，衣服不在，屁股痛，膝盖后方的腘窝像被古代韩剧里面的训育尚宫抽了五百鞭一样快要将人撕裂开。

身上是光着的，他不仅上半身没穿衣服，下半身也光着，屁股蛋子紧挨着触感很舒适的床单，胸口沉闷不是因为有心事，而是有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，全圆佑能够看清头顶发旋中央长出来深褐色的头发，但是整体还是金色的，发丝很干燥，也轻飘飘的，像阳光染在没有重量的蒲公英花瓣上。

这么看来，自己昨天晚上应该是跟什么人打炮了，更重要的是，自己还是在下面的那个。

那么现在的问题是——这人他妈的谁啊？

全圆佑的大脑迅速重启回档，开口喊人的声音干巴巴的：“权顺荣……你起来，压得我快喘不过气了。”

“老公……”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地从全圆佑身上爬起来，嗓子眼里成股地往外涌蜜一样甜丝丝的，因为趴了太久所以全圆佑的胸前有一块和脸蛋差不多大小的红痕，他的脸蛋上也有几个印儿，“老公睡好久哦，昨天晚上累到了吗？”

对着对方红光满面的脸全圆佑一时间还真的想不起要说些什么，然而下一刻想要从床上坐起来的时候才被身后一股子刺痛激得整张脸都皱起来，又松松地垮下去。好看的脸埋在柔软的羽毛枕头里：“操，你来试试？”

权顺荣的语气立马变得可怜巴巴，就接着全圆佑的话岔子：“虽然老公说什么都应该听老公的，但是顺荣只操别人耶……”

“那你好好说话。”

“全圆佑，你不也很爽吗？昨天晚上揪着我做第三回的人是谁啊？”

“我……我不是说，我不是说这个！谁怨你做得多了！”

“那你在这演哪出呢？”

“我是说，我的意思是说……”

……

给全圆佑五百个胆儿也没有办法真的想出权顺荣真的是1这件事，难怪自己说要去给权顺荣修电脑的时候崔胜澈和李知勋在语音频道另一边乐不可支的样子。

权顺荣是男的这件事其实并没有在崔胜澈李知勋这两个急起来就容易吵架的莽子嘴里被隐瞒多久，这两个人平时分开活动的时候给人的感觉都精明的要死，一碰到一起智商总和呈直线下降。

他其实早就应该察觉到权顺荣的性别，打语音的时候崔胜澈李知勋常一口一个大哥一口一个臭弟弟，也没从权顺荣的回应里察觉出什么不正常。全圆佑只想他们是玩得太熟了，后来没发现甚至更嘴臭的发言权顺荣也没觉得不适过。

那天开新版本四个人一起去过主线，没什么难度的标准小队pve，权顺荣起初说什么也不来，被哄了两句又加上这两次开荒的表现一直不错，又有了信心兴致勃勃要来奶。

四人小队的配置是一坦一奶俩输出，李知勋切了个黑魔法师说要和崔胜澈的武士一较高下，全圆佑打t，骑士，幻化整一套前期本的玫瑰骑士的剑盾，盾上白色的翅膀包着粉色的玫瑰花，在权顺荣穿普通校服的白魔面前绕了几圈，人也没反应。

该死，这不是论坛里女玩家投出的最爱幻化吗？！

权顺荣一路上都没信心，问这又问那，生怕自己一个技能奶错又要被骂。频道里李知勋和崔胜澈在互相嘴臭另一个人打的低，全圆佑默不作声看着权顺荣的角色亦步亦趋跟着打完第一个boss，在另外两个的人短暂的沉默之间发言：“那个，你不用那么担心，盯着我血量就行了，我们输出也够，你本分奶也可以。”

“好，好！谢谢哥哥！”

其实还好，全圆佑一路打，虽然有几次血量不太舒服但是也救过来了。他暗自和权顺荣刚刚加工会的时候做对比，的确进步了不少，刚想着一会儿打完鼓励一下对方的时候四个人就在老三碰到了瓶颈。

权顺荣总忘记AOE之后的一个分摊要抬血，团灭了三次，在崔胜澈和李知勋还忍着没发火之前全圆佑赶紧开口：“你记得分摊前抬我们一口，而且你得在圈内，不然我们容易暴毙。”

“好，好好……”那边权顺荣答应得很快，但是他本来就掐不准群抬的微妙时间线，加上电脑又出了问题叫他切出去关了几个窗口，再切回来的时候脑子又乱了。

权顺荣自然不知道自己刚才切出去的时候不小心杀掉了变声器的进程，灭到第五次的时候不知道是谁那边传过来的摔键盘声音。

频道里的气氛有一些尴尬，没有人说话，权顺荣甫一开口：“诶呀我没注意我又忘了，哥哥，哥哥们绕我一把！”

“权顺荣啊权顺荣！你是不是真的傻逼！”听见他的声音李知勋就骂出来了，紧接着回过神的崔胜澈疑问地嗯了几声，而后也立马对着麦克风：“权顺荣你疯啦？”

“我怎么了我就？你们不都知道我打得不好嘛？！”

“你快闭嘴吧！少说两句话又不会死！”

“哈？你们拉我来打游戏，现在觉得我菜又嫌我吵了？你们好不好笑啊？骗人夫妻店不讲道理也要夫妻店吗？”

“谁说你菜了啊！”

“你他妈的自己退出去游戏界面看看你的变声器，权哥。”

全圆佑一瞬间以为是在喊自己，脑子里那根因为冲击迟迟没有缓过劲来的筋转过来的时候才意识到这是在喊权顺荣，他们平时没有在开玩笑，权顺荣原来货真价实是一男的。

“啊……原来你也是……男的？”全圆佑这么问了出来。

原本以为权顺荣的性别公开之后全圆佑会生气，结果意外的他还是像以前一样和他们一起打游戏下本，权顺荣在被抓到之后就没有在用变声器了。虽然工会里的其他人还不知道，但全圆佑的确过着每天和人妖号共舞的生活。

要说这权顺荣也是惶惶不安的，每天提心吊胆地登游戏，时间一久却发现全圆佑还是和往常一样对待他，开荒的时候很认真地给他一遍一遍地讲解机制，团灭太多次的时候扮和事佬帮他劝服暴躁的李知勋和崔胜澈。

他本来的动机就不纯，加上又喜欢上了全圆佑，时间一长就抻着脖子也和崔胜澈一样恬不知耻地喊全圆佑老公。

崔胜澈私下里因为这事儿说过几次权顺荣，说你这样做人不小心，迟早屁股要遭殃。

“我怎么可能屁股遭殃，”权顺荣跟崔胜澈语音的时候正在修指甲，“要是真的能成也是会长遭殃。”

“那你一口一个老公叫得那么亲。”

“我乐意，不行啊。”

没想到的是权顺荣原本以为自己拿到的是什么弯恋直的虐恋剧本，谁知道全圆佑在听说他们两个人都同在首尔的之后就自告奋勇地说要上门来帮他拉网线——权顺荣在公会里被他们说是2G冲浪，其实是失误多了就先借口说自己网不好。

全圆佑约了两个人共同有空闲时间的周末来他家说要帮他看看网络的问题怎么样可以解决，权顺荣自然是不敢直接答应的，先试探性地问他要不要一起吃饭，直至得到了对方的首肯才敢兴冲冲地给另外两个人发消息。

“我成了！我成了！！”

“你冷静点儿成不成啊，八字还没一撇呢？”

“我看全圆佑那家伙搞不好真的给你修了电脑吃了饭就走。”

“？那咋办，我现在把我电脑再弄坏点儿行不行？”

“随便你。”

“别耽误这周开荒就行。”

“哈！你们虚假夫妻羡慕了吧……别看我起步晚，我可是先钓上男人了。”

“呃……要说羡慕，其实还真的没什么好羡慕的。”

“好像是这样……”

“嗯？你们两个不是形婚吗？嗯？嗯嗯？？”

“不完全是。”

“不完全是……吧……”

“等等，我们网友儿这么多年，难道还有我不知道的事情么？”

“那你不知道的多了。”

“祖安帅哥都比你知道的多。”

“啊？”

“谁叫你不和我们一起玩游戏。”

“确实。”

全圆佑怎么可能心思单纯，他要心思单纯就不会装一兜润滑和玩具还亲自上门找权顺荣了。

他的确因为这个感到困惑，毕竟他人生前二十多年都没有喜欢过男人，准确的说，是没有喜欢过别人。他从来对于一般的人类有一种疏离感，倒不是说讨厌，只不过更喜欢安全距离下的人际交往。

但是权顺荣却毫不在意地越过了那条线和他亲近，他不知道该说对方大胆还是迟钝所以没有发现他自顾自保持的距离，总之莫名其妙的自己就和他亲密了起来。明明一开始两个人之间还需要通过另外的人来维持，如今却成了最亲密。

所以滚上床也是理所当然的事情吧。

更何况在他敲了门之后前来开门的权顺荣穿着背心短裤，虽然他早就见过照片但看见对方细嫩的胳膊腿还是移不开目光。

全圆佑虽然游戏打得好但说到底还是一个普通人，在这种情况下说不心动是假的。

但是一上来就被摁住猛操，不是假的。

其实后来说叫我上你我也能让你心服口服那句话，是全圆佑下意识的逞强和装逼，因为他并没有和男人做过爱——准确意义上说，他甚至并没有过性生活，和权顺荣这算是第一次，也是对方给他开苞了。

但还是说出那句话的出发点多多少少还是因为心里觉得不服，毕竟权顺荣在他面前表现出来的总是一副需要别人帮忙的有些笨拙的样子，无论是在其他人面前还是只有两个人的场合都软绵绵地喊他老公。

怎么自己就被上了呢？

……虽然屁股被捅真的还挺爽的。

逞强的结果就是权顺荣趁他还没度过不应期的时候就有伸手摸他还很敏感的阴茎，没两下就又抖着屁股开始无意识地到处乱蹭，像一只发情期的猫咪，使劲地蹭权顺荣的大腿。

可是还是嘴硬，权顺荣发了狠要一次把他治服，干脆没有扩张，直接把硬挺的东西对上全圆佑的屁股，没有给对方适应的机会就直接捅了进去。

全圆佑因为屁股痛所以背对着权顺荣，刚才第一次是他信心满满地以为自己能上了权顺荣，电脑还没开就揪着穿着背心短裤的权顺荣滚到了床上。谁知道丫力气还挺大，上来就直冲着他的屁股，一想反抗又被软软地叫老公，这他怎么受得了啊，稀里糊涂地就被弄了个遍。

这一回生二回也没多熟，刚进来还是火辣辣的痛，但是身体里好像又有什么在迫使他没有办法拒绝权顺荣，甚至泛着酥麻的感觉蔓延开，叫他又控制不住自己的欲望想要更多。

权顺荣难掩声音里的凶戾，手掌用力扒着全圆佑的肩膀，对方的蝴蝶骨因为后入又塌腰的姿势有些叠起来。他俯身用更尖的犬齿咬皱起来的那块皮肤，强烈的刺激下全圆佑几乎要哭出来。

他试图在权顺荣的压制下扭动自己的身体以示反抗，无奈那人好端端坐在自己小腿上呢，任何的动作都没办法实施。

权顺荣的东西还很深的埋在对方身体里，全圆佑来这么一下他就挺腰往全圆佑的敏感点上刺激：“操服没有？”

他问，嗓音低沉得吓人，全圆佑后穴里面的东西，刚才权顺荣射进去的精液和润滑用的大量液体，随着抽插的动作从里面漏出来沾在被撑开的褶皱上。

“呜呜呜……”

全圆佑仍然只是从嗓子眼里冒出来含糊不清的呻吟，两只手被权顺荣把着摁在后腰，他感觉自己的身体都快要被折断了，但是和对方连接的地方出奇的软，快要融化一样，随着两个人的动作不停的往外冒东西。

“操服没有？”

他又问，声音像刀子刮全圆佑在欲望下最后一点坚持的尊严，故意在全圆佑犹豫的时候停下动作，拔出来一半将用力不用地刺激对方。

“服了……”他一边回答一边颤抖着把身体收紧，“服了，操服了……哥，哥快继续进来……”

权顺荣这又笑眯眯地喊他老公，把全圆佑翻到正面来擦他脸上的眼泪，同时讨好地嘟起嘴巴把全圆佑抑制不住的唾液全都舔舐干净：“还是老公好。”

全圆佑虚浮着声音喊了两句哥哥，用胳膊环住权顺荣的脖子，这么一来他勃起的那活儿就抵在对方白嫩的小腹上，垂眼看见那上面已经被自己马眼冒出来的前列腺液沾得亮晶晶的，因为肌肤摩擦所以呈现出好看的粉红。

嘛，虽然被操到失神的人是自己，但是至少视觉上也获得了一些享受不是。

全圆佑纵然对别人嘴硬，但至少非常会安慰自己。

“那胜澈哥和李知勋，为啥没成事儿啊……”全圆佑醒是醒了，闹也闹了，但是终究又被鸡儿梆硬的权顺荣从背后抱住，被叫着老公又叫权顺荣捅了他的屁股。

他现在倒真的有点怀疑自己了，权顺荣做完又依偎在他怀里聊天，他偷偷地观察，自己比权顺荣个儿高，但是膀子可能没有人一半大。

“你说崔胜澈和李知勋吗？他俩早成了，他俩怎么可能没成。”

这下轮到权顺荣不解了：“不是，他俩不是面子夫妻吗？”

全圆佑趁着这劲儿装成熟：“面子夫妻又不是不能做爱，那咱俩之前不也算面子夫妻吗？”

“嗯？那他俩真的做过了哇？”权顺荣接着才意识到全圆佑说的，“嗯？那咱俩现在可以不当面子夫妻了吗？”

“靠，权顺荣你都把我睡了现在不会是要拔鸡无情吧！”

“全圆佑！你说什么呢？我是那种人吗？我都叫了你大半年老公，便宜都叫你占完了，现在你又要怪我咯？”

“等，等等……不是在说崔胜澈和李知勋的屁事吗？”

“呵！也是，叫你一说我现在有点反应过来了，这俩就会合起伙来耽误我！屁事，我看真的是屁事，等我到时候好好问问他们两个。”

“不过我也没有听说很多……只是上次和李知勋说起来一些，好像是之前一见面就炮火连天所以两个人一起性生活ptsd了吧……”

“啊？那……老公，老公老公！”

“干嘛？”

“顺荣也想性生活ptsd！”

“……想得美吧你就。”

全圆佑在权顺荣家过了一整个周末，晚上的开荒团自然因为指挥不在鸽了两天。李知勋和崔胜澈都等着开荒掉装备好去打世界boss呢，这周又离世界boss的奖励更远了一些。

谁知道始作俑者周一一登游戏却先问这两个人要20个世界喇叭。

-你要这么多喇叭干嘛？咋了，世界频道道歉的话我可以考虑给你报销。

-滚你的，权顺荣说让我把老婆牛逼这件事打在公屏上不然下个礼拜还要把我屁股操坏。

END.


End file.
